The Needle Pit/Dialogues
Northwest, strange way ??:?? Jonh Erick: I need kill Marcelinne... What will have today? From what I know, it will be a team challenge. Jonh Erick: Agents, what we will have today? Agents: Suprise, is a team challenge, but have a special thing, coming from me, of course. Luna Sayynonynte: So, what would it be? And how will it be? Agents: Oh darling, will be amazing, full of drama and action. Agents: All of you, into the shed! Alerquina Endrok: We're in the fuc*ing middle of nowhere. Agents: Complete the northeast trail and walk the 2 kilometers to the shed, you will see the flooded forest and you will arrive here. Alwyn Halmy: One question, why do we have to go to the shed, the challenge is not it something between teams? Agents: Yes dear, and that is why you have to come here, and please do not kill yourself. Northwest trail ??:?? Alwyn Halmy: Will they choose the teams now? Yuki Onama: I hope not, I really need to stay in team with you Alwyn. Luna Sayynonynte: Perfect, the princess and the pussy are in love again. Yuki Onama: For your government Sayynonynte, I can kill you with anything that comes in front of me. Alerquina Endrok: It would be funny for you to die for a child. Marcelinne Barcel: Will it have any kind of prize for the winning team? Alerquina Endrok: Gothic, here don't is Total Drama, here is survival, if you think they are going to give food in the mouth of the Goth is mistaken. Jenipher Aslerk: What time is it now? Yuki Onama: I guess that time It's not important right now. (Alwyn stop walk) Alwyn Halmy: Where is Jonh? He must be planning something ... Alwyn Halmy: NOBODY MOVE. Luna Sayynonynte: What happened terrorist? Alwyn Halmy: It's a trap. Alwyn Halmy: Look at the floor! (A Transparent wire shine in the sun) Jenipher Aslerk: How are we going to get through this? Alwny Halmy: Does anyone have something sharp? Luna Sayynonynte: No terrorist! Luna Sayynonynte: Look right, is not only a transparent wire! It's 5, look! (5 Transparents wires shine in the sun) Alwyn Halmy: How the f*ck he did this? And how do you know that? Luna Sayynonynte: You are a trap specialist, you should know, but this is a tactic of tying a thread in the other, careful and do not touch anything. Yuki Onama: Interesting, how will we get through? Luna Sayynonynte: Be careful all of you, pass and go. (All participants pass below the 5 transparent wires.) Flooded temple ??:?? Alwyn Halmy: Look Luna, the temple you flooded and almost killed everyone. Luna Sayynonynte: Good memories, huh? Unfortunately the twins died. Yuki Onama: Well... It was an accident, but... I think they'd be nice to be here. Alerquina Endrok: I do not know, they were useless to me. Alerquina Endrok: Hey, why is Eduardo so quiet? Alwyn Halmy: Someone check him, he might have a weapon or any device. Marcelinne Barcel: I'll see now. Marcelinne Barcel: Eduardo, what are you doing? Eduardo Midas: N-Nothing... Marcelinne Barcel: Give me this phone! Eduardo Midas: No, give me this, give me! Marcelinne Barcel: Are you planning an attack? (Marcelinne pulls Eduardo's cell phone out of his hand.) Marcelinne Barcel: Hah, now let's see your plan of att- ... Marcelinne Barcel: It's just Marcilene's photos! Luna Sayynonynte: What? Give me this! (Luna takes the cell phone from Marcelinne's hand) Luna Sayynonynte: So you still have not got over that I killed her? Luna Sayynonynte: Stop being more fuck*d up than Yukiteru! (Luna broke Eduardo's cell phone in half) Luna Sayynonynte: Do not be so weird. We have to go just before the sun goes down. Alerquina Endrok: Why? Does it make any difference to have to camp here one night? Luna Sayynonynte: Trust me, dont want know what happens. Old Shed ??:?? Alerquina Endrok: Hello little place, we're back. Agents: Well, now let's activate new changes ... Agents: We're going to introduce ourselves. Since we all know each other. Bacchus Kysaimai: I am Bacchus Kysaimai, I am the one who takes care of the security of you unhappy ones. Alyh Uruzuki: And I am Alyh Uruzuki, I take care of your stupid questions and I answer your death calls. Alyh Uruzuki: Oh, and this is our new player, Frostheath Utari. Frosthearth Utari: I'm not a participant. I'm here for the money. Frosthearth Utari: Hello stupid participants. I'm going to hunt you all, you can call me Nemesis. Alerquina Endrok: And why are you wearing such sensually useless clothes? Frosthearth Utari: And why are you so rude to your allie, who are already dead? Alerquina Endrok: I just wanted some time away from Akise. Frosthearth Utari: This time was enough for him to die. Eduardo Midas: How do you know all this? Frosthearth Utari: Just as you knew you just wanted to get Marcilene out of the way, she did not just want to separate directions, wanted to break up. Luna Sayynonynte: This is fantastic, but what about today's challenge? Bacchus Kysaimai: Well Luna, today's challenge is a two-part team challenge. Alyh Uruzuki: The first part will be a fight against wild pitbulls, and they eat human flesh. Bacchus Kysaimai: The second part, you have to dive into a well of poison needles, they can be accidentally injected by yourselves. Frosthearth Utari: And as I just arrived, it's fair enough I decide who's going to stay with who. Frosthearth Utari: Yuki and Alwyn, Marcelinne Barcel and Jonh Erick. Frosthearth Utari: Eduardo, Jenipher and Alerquina... And Luna, you will work alone. Luna Sayynonynte: Fantastic. Frosthearth Utari: And as I've been paid enough for this, I'm going to hunt you down, and I'm going to throw a knife at your knee if you do not walk fast. Eduardo Midas: All of this is interesting, but where is the challenge? Bacchus Kysaimai: It's right in front of you. (Bacchus tighten a lever next to the wall, which opens a large underground area) -Flashback- Luna Sayynonynte: You hear this Alwyn? Luna Sayynonynte: We can hear the first corridor and the third corridor it is not very good? see how your boyfriend are going, and we will also discover where is the water reservatory. Alwyn Halmy: He is not... my boyfriend... Luna Sayynonynte: Whatever, you cant go out. (Luna Sayynonynte throw the chains key) Luna Sayynonynte: I have more interesting things to do. -Back to Present- Alwyn Halmy: This underground area brings me memories, they are not very good Luna Sayynonynte: I flooded a place, Yukiteru killed the twins, and Jonh Erick turned out to be a hero. (Jonh Erick appear) Luna Sayynonynte: Speaking of the devil, he appears. Jonh Erick: What will we have today? Marcelinne Barcel: We will be a team. Jonh Erick: I'm just kidding, I know everything that happened. And we also have a new threat. Jonh Erick: So let's start the challenge. Underground of challenges, Marcelinne and Jonh Erick 16:05 Marcelinne Barcel: How are we going to deal with the pitbulls? Jonh Erick: Take a pistol, knife, katana anything you can kill. (Both Jonh and Marcelinne get a revolver) Marcelinne Barcel: Ready? Let's start the shooting! (A gate begins to open, and several angry pitbulls begin to leave.) (Jonh Erick shoot on the head of one pitbull) Jonh Erick: Do not come any closer to human flesh-eater! (Various gunshot sounds begin to come out) Marcelinne Barcel: Take this! (Marcelinne Barcel shoot on one of the legs of the pitbulls) (Sounds of arms without ammunition) Marcelinne Barcel: I'm out of ammo, can you help? Jonh Erick: No problem goth! (Jonh Erick shoot on the pitbull with the sore leg) (A dog bite Marcelinne arm) Marcelinne Barcel (agonizing): AARGH! Jonh Erick: That must hurt. Jonh Erick: Marcelinne, get out off my way! (Jonh Erick run with a Hunting knife on hands to cut all pitbulls) (All pitbulls are on the floor, bleeding.) Marcelinne Barcel: Come on... Let's go to the other room. (Marcelinne and Jonh Erick go to The Needle Arena) Underground of challenges, Yuki and Alwyn Halmy 16:23 Yuki Onama: What is the plan Alwyn? Alwyn Halmy: Get some type of knife, guns dont work very well. Yuki Onama: Ok! (A gate begins to open, and several angry pitbulls begin to leave.) Bacchus Kysaimai: Ah, and dont forget to do something epic, or you will die! Yuki Onama: Why did you remember? Alwyn Halmy: LET'S GO! (Alwyn get a hunting knife and start to cut the head of the pitbulls) Yuki Onama: Throw me! Alwyn Halmy: So go! (Yuki leaps over Alwyn's arms and starts cutting the Pitbulls while falling) (Yuki get a knife on hands and start to make cuts on the pitbulls) (All pitbulls are gone.) Yuki Onama: That was fast! Alwyn Halmy: Let's go to the other room! Underground of challenges, Alerquina Endrok, Eduardo Midas and Jenipher Aslerk 16:32 Alerquina Endrok: We are 3... It is probable that more dogs will come... Jenipher Aslerk: It's likely... What will be the tactic? Alerquina Endrok: Knifes... Jenipher Aslerk: We do not have knives. Eduardo Midas: I have some throwing knives. And we have to do something "epic" ... Eduardo Midas: So let's go. (A gate begins to open, and several angry pitbulls begin to leave.) Eduardo Midas: Go! (Eduardo Midas start to throw throwing knives at pitbulls) Jenipher Aslerk: I do not have knives, just darts! Eduardo Midas: So throw! (Jenipher begins to throw several darts) Eduardo Midas: Alerquina, if you start helping, maybe it would be good! Alerquina Endrok: I'm busy thinking about nemesis. She's cute. Eduardo Midas: Then do not make jokes with Yukiteru, you like a woman who wants to kill us all. Jenipher Aslerk: Give me a knife! (Eduardo Midas throw a knife to Jenipher) (The knife hit Jenipher arm) (Jenipher takes the knife from his arm and throws at one of the pitbulls.) Jenipher Aslerk: Done? (A Pitbull bite the face of Jenipher) Jenipher Aslerk (take a deep breath): Of course it was not over. (Eduardo throw a knife on the last Pitbull) Eduardo Midas: Alerquina, see if next time do not think about anyone and start helping... Alerquina Endrok: Let's go to the another room! Underground of challenges, Luna Sayynonynte 16:45 Luna Sayynonynte: I do not trust what happens here, I doubt very much that they are real Pitbulls. (A gate begins to open, and several angry pitbulls begin to leave.) (Luna Sayynonynte rises above the lamp that illuminates the room.) Luna Sayynonynte: Let I try something. (Luna pick your audio device and start unscrewing) (Luna put a put one of the screws upside down) Luna Sayynonynte: Now let's play. Luna Sayynonynte: Dogs, stop. (All Pitbulls stop moving) Luna Sayynonynte: Easy as killing children from orphanages. Luna Sayynonynte: Time to go. Needle Area, Alwyn and Yukiteru 17:32 Alyh Uruzuki: Alwyn and Yuki, there's a key under the needles, and that key opens that metal door on your right side. Yuki Onama: Interesting, who will dive? Alwyn Halmy: You... Yuki Onama: Ok then. (Yukiteru takes off his shirt and puts it between his hands) Alwyn Halmy: What's that? Yuki Onama: Protect my hands, I have gloves and extra protection. So I'm good... (Yuki walked slowly inside the needle well and began to dig between the needles) Yuki Onama: I found the key... Alwyn Halmy: Hm...That... that was good Yukiteru. Yuki Onama: LOOK! IS FROSTHEARTH! Frosthearth Utari: Surprise little couple, it's time to run away! Yuki Onama: Help me get out Alwyn! (Alwyn pull Yukiteru out of the needle pit) (Frosthearth grab your crossbow and start trying to shoot Yukiteru) Yuki Onama: Let's go! Let's run! Alwyn Halmy: ... (Alwyn get the key from the hands of Yukiteru) Alwyn Halmy: Sorry Yukiteru... But only one of us has to survive in this game. (Alwyn push Yukiteru into the needle pit) Alwyn Halmy: In this game, it's kill or be killed. (Alwyn run away) (Yukiteru have many needles in the body.) Yuki Onama: It's okay... it's just a few needles... Frosthearth Utari: Ironic right? (Frosthearth hit an arrow at Yukiteru) Yuki Onama (screaming and panting): It's alright... (spit some blood) It's all right... Frosthearth Utari: I saw you several times kid. Frosthearth Utari: I know you're a stupid coward crybaby. Frosthearth Utari: And I also know that you depend a lot on your terrorist girlfriend. (Frosthearth hit another arrow at Yukiteru) Yuki Onama (screaming and agonizing): No! She will come back, she will come here and help me... (Yuki have two arrows in the knee) Frosthearth Utari: I do not agree. You should have stayed with John Erick, he really would help you. Frosthearth Utari: Anyway, this is going to be chest. (Frosthearth hit another arrow in the chest of Yukiteru) (Yuki fall on the needles, bleeding.) Frosthearth Utari: Anyway, I want to tell you something. Frosthearth Utari: I like you, you have a good personality. But you depend a lot on your girlfriend. Frosthearth Utari: So... That arrow will be on the head. So get ready. (Frosthearth is preparing the next arrow.) Yuki Onama: Please ... no ... do not do this, I want to live a little longer to declare myself to Alwyn completely ... Yuki Onama: I want to survive ... so please ... Yuki Onama: Stop throwing arrows at me... (Yuki starts to cry low) Frosthearth Utari: I'm sorry, kid, but I'm paid for it. (Frosthearth Utari throw the last arrow.) (From the trembling of Frosthearth hand, the arrow ends up hitting his arm.) Frosthearth Utari: I'm out of ammo. Yuki Onama: Who cares... (Yukiteru start to climb the pit of needles) Yuki Onama: Who cares! (Yukiteru reach the top, but fell to the ground and started to drag himself out of the room) Yuki Onama: Who cares! Who cares! WHO CARES! (Yuki Onama start to cry loud.) Frosthearth Utari: I would normally throw throwing knives at you. But, I lost interest. I'll see if I have something to eat. (Yukiteru begins to crawl across the room to the final area.) Needle Area, Luna Sayynonynte 17:59 Luna Sayynonynte: Interesting. Luna Sayynonynte: Maybe I have some problems... Since my hand has been cut, this can be a problem. Luna Sayynonynte: How am I going to dig this? (A door opens behind Luna) (Frosthearth Utari appear) Frosthearth Utari: Hello, little one. Luna Sayynonynte: You're the new idiot who's going to try to kill us. It is not? Frosthearth Utari: Yes, you want some fries with cheddar cheese? Luna Sayynonynte: As well? We're not in a reality show house. And you must have poisoned it! Frosthearth Utari: Interesting. Can you wait? I am eating... Luna Sayynonynte: You're strange. How old are you? Frosthearth Utari: Let's say I'm younger than John Erick. Luna Sayynonynte: Cool. Luna Sayynonynte: Do you mind if I dig into that strangely suspicious pit of needles with a totally unintended key inside? Frosthearth Utari: Seriously? You do not want fries? Luna Sayynonynte: No, thanks, and please, wear something, you're ridiculous. Frosthearth Utari: Thanks girl. (Luna starts down the well needle, certain difficulties due to the lack of a hand.) Luna Sayynonynte: Do not fall ... Do not fall. (Luna slides the right hand and ends up falling on some needles.) Luna Sayynonynte: You have failed with yourself Luna. Frostheath Utari: Oh, did you know there's a restaurant here? There are fries with cheese, sandwiches and juices Luna Sayynonynte: That's pretty cool for you deary, but please, I've got my rib with small pieces of steel on me. Luna Sayynonynte: Be careful and do not slip. (Luna start to dig between the needles) (Luna get a key) Luna Sayynonynte: Cool! Luna Sayynonynte: Partner, can you help me? Frostheath Utari: Sure, but only if you eat the fries with cheddar. Luna Sayynonynte: You're sick for food. But I accept (Luna get the hand of Frost and she get up with the key on the mouth) Luna Sayynonynte: Cool, give me one. (Luna grab some fries and eat) Luna Sayynonynte: That's good pal, but I gotta go. (Luna begins to unlock the door and advance to the room to the final area.) ' Needle Area, Alerquina Endrok, Eduardo Midas and Jenipher Aslerk 18:14' Eduardo Midas: So? Who will dive into the enchanted pool? Alerquina Endrok: I do not know, I'm not going, I want to be admiring the nemesis ... Eduardo Midas: It's serious? Jenipher Aslerk: Meh. I will dive. (Jenipher Aslerk start to go down into the needle pit) (Jenipher slides down) (Jenipher grab Eduardo Midas foot) Eduardo Midas: No! No! (Both Eduardo and Jenipher fall down into the needle pit) Eduardo Midas: Oh no... (Eduardo and Jenipher have needles all over the body) Alerquina Endrok: Well, since you are there, I want to see Frost... (Frosthearth Utari appear) Alerquina Endrok: HI! YOU ARE FROST, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL YOU KNOW? Frosthearth Utari: Oh... Cool, you're cute too. Alerquina Endrok: Do you want to date me? Frosthearth Utari: No little cute ... I think you're a little young. Frosthearth Utari: But who knows. If you impress me... Alerquina Endrok: Oh I will! (Alerquina get a gun) Alerquina Endrok: Now die! (Alerquina start to shoot Eduardo and Jenipher) Eduardo Midas: I can not believe you're going to betray your team because of a girl! Eduardo Midas: So come! Fell to steel hell! (Eduardo Midas pull Alerquina into the needle pit) (Alerquina fall into the needle pit.) Frosthearth Utari: Sorry, little girl, but you did not impress me. (Frosthearth Utari get some throwing knives) Frosthearth Utari: Rotation of 14 knives! (Random knives appear every 2 seconds with fourteen of each second.) (One knife hit Eduardo Midas) Eduardo Midas: If it continues like this, we're going to die! Someone has to stop her! Alerquina Endrok: I go! Jenipher Aslerk: Of course YOU will. (Alerquina starts to raise the needle pit) Frosthearth Utari: Rotation of 28 knives! (Three knives hit Jenipher.) Jenipher Aslerk: Augh... So take this! (Jenipher throw a steel line attached to a set of knives) Eduardo Midas: When you build this!? Jenipher Aslerk: Long history! (The steel line attached to a set of knives rolled Frosthearth's entire body with knives up. Each move would be a cut.) (Alerquina reach the top) (Alerquina get a knife and start to cut the steel lines) Eduardo Midas: Why did you do that? She is our enemy! Alerquina Endrok: I do not think so. (Alerquina try to kiss Frosthearth) (Frosthearth stop the kiss with a slap on Alerquina) Frosthearth Utari: Sorry, but it is not today that you kiss those lips. Frosthearth Utari: So, anyway, I need kill you guys. (Frosthearth grab a crossbow and start shooting at all. Recharged since last time.) (Eduardo start to dig faster and faster between the needles) (Eduardo Midas find the key.) Eduardo Midas: Yes! Now we can get... out... of... her- (Frosthearth hit a arrow on the right lung Eduardo) Frosthearth Utari: I missed this shot, this was for the heart. Jenipher Aslerk: Eduardo! (Jenipher get the key and put Eduardo on arms and start to climb.) Frosthearth Utari: Do you really want to resist? Frosthearth Utari: It will not last long. (Jenipher and Eduardo finally get out of the needle pit) (Luna Sayynonynte appear) Luna Sayynonynte: Hello players, french fries eater. Luna Sayynonynte: Give me the key, I will open the door fight with the nemesis. (Jenipher Aslerk throws the key for Luna) (Luna open the door) Luna Sayynonynte: Come on! (Luna, Jenipher and Eduardo get across the room to the final area.) Alerquina Endrok: Can we meet later? Frosthearth Utari: Girl, I like you. But we're not going to have a date. But good luck in the game and do not die. (Alerquina Endrok get across the room to the final area.) Needle Area, Marcelinne and Jonh Erick 18:26 Marcelinne Barcel: Cool, we can complete this challenge without killing! Jonh: ... Jonh: Go get the key. Marclinne Barcel: Ok! (Marcelinne go down on the needle pit and find the key) Marcelinne Barcel: Here it is! (Jonh take the key of Marcelinne hands) Jonh Erick: Now die. (Jonh Erick shoot on the leg of Marcelinne) (Marcelinne fall on pit of needles) Jonh Erick: This is my revenge. (Jonh Erick pushed Marcelinne back to the top and threw her on the floor with force.) Marcelinne Barcel: Wh-y... (Marcelinne ended up pierced and eventually died.) Jonh Erick: Alyh Uruzuki, Marcelinne Barcel is dead. Alyh Uruzuki: Interesting. Information acquired. (Jonh Erick get across the room to the final area.) The final area all players 18:53 Alyh Uruzuki: Look, everyone's here. Frosthearth Utari: Some better than others. Frosthearth Utari: Right Yukiteru? (Yukiteru it's crawling on the floor, with needles, arrows, and blood all over it.) Yuki Onama: ... Someone... Wolf in sheep's clothing ... (Yukiteru tries to get up with all his might and succeeds. He goes near Alwyn) Alwyn Halmy: So Yukiteru, we're still dating right? I ... I just thought I should go fast .. Yukiteru Onama: No Yukiteru Onama: I do not want to depend on you any more, as Jonh Erick said: I should have allied myself with him while I had time. Yukiteru Onama: You're a riddle. Yukiteru Onama: And for all this, for all the deception I've received, for believing in you, for giving my life to you ... (Yukiteru punches Alwyn in the face, who ends up bleeding and falls to the ground in fainting) Yukiteru Onama: It's like you said. In this game, it's killing or being killed. You'll be killed by me. Luna Sayyonynte: Look who was more interesting. Yukiteru Onama: Take care of your life, especially your weak hand. And it seems that you can not win without getting over others right? Yukiteru Onama: You and Frosthearth helped each other. Bacchus Kysaimai: Wow Yukiteru... What happened to you? Yukiteru Onama: Evolution. End of Chapter 9, go to the next chapter. Extra Clip It is a gif of the death of Marcelinne Barcel. (Ignore the boy with curly hair, not everything is perfect.) (No audio also.) http://makeagif.com/wJI8cN